


R is for Rest

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2017 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Afternoon Naps, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Even big bad pirates need a little time off.





	R is for Rest

Law tilted his head back and shut his eyes, soaking up the late afternoon warmth. Between the insanity of the New World and, well, literally everything else going on in his life, lazy days like this were rare. It was almost surreal, how perfect today was. Only Bepo's complaints about the heat, and various other crew members nitpicking about the island they'd surfaced off the shore of assured him that he wasn't actually dreaming. The weather was perfect, everyone was recovered from their last skirmish with some actually competent bounty hunters, and with the wind as it was Bepo had agree to nap on deck so Law could lean against him. But of course, it wasn't the first time these things had happened. They were perfectly normal occurrences, though Law wasn't sure they'd ever lined up so nicely before. The thing that made this day dangerously perfect, that left him not entirely sure if he was awake or asleep, was the presence at his side.

Warm arms wrapped around his waist, and Law turned his head to the side before opening his eyes a sliver. Bepo's white fur filled one side of his vision, orange boiler suit abandoned in favour of clothing more suited for a summer island climate, but the thing which held his gaze was the unruly head of black hair which rested next to his shoulder. Luffy had gone right to sleep the second he flopped down next to Law, and Law couldn't say he minded in the least. Not when it let him run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, and admire his tanned face, and be close to him without either of them being injured or in peril. He carded his fingers through Luffy's hair for the umpteenth time, mussing it even further and drawing a sleepy, pleased sound from his boyfriend. Luffy's eyes slid open, not even as far as Law's, and a smile bright enough to rival the sun spread across his face.

"Torao~" he said sleepily, pressing closer. He was just as warm as the sun too, and Law turned towards him with a soft smile of his own.

"Luffy-ya." he pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him. First on the forehead, then under his eyes, then on the tip of his nose. Luffy giggled, and Law pressed a gentle, lazy kiss to his lips.

"If you're going to start eating each other's faces, can I go?" Bepo asked, raising his head. Luffy pulled away, and bent his head back further than most humans were capable of doing to look at the mink.

"But you're fluffyyyy." he whined, almost definitely pouting.

"And seeing Captain all lovesick is gonna give me cavities."

Law snorted, and pulled Luffy with him as he sat up. "C'mon." he whispered, leaning in until his lips nearly brushed Luffy's ear. "The upper deck is basically private."

Luffy's head snapped back to a less spine-breaking position, and he grinned bright enough Law couldn't doubt that he'd managed to charm Boa Hancock with his grin alone. "Private sounds nice." he stood, and Law grabbed both their hats as he followed. Bepo made a gagging noise, and Law kicked him.

"Like you were any better around that mink girl."

Bepo pointedly looked away, and Law caught Luffy by the hand. "C'mon." he whispered, pulling gently. "Nobody will interrupt our nap up there."

"Sounds good to me." Luffy rocked up onto his toes, and pressed a quick kiss to Law's cheek. Yeah, there was no way he was dreaming. He could never dream up anything this perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to get around to sun symbolism!


End file.
